Kawat Gigi
by akirayumizu
Summary: Sasusaku / oneshot / Kakaknya, Haruno Sasori adalah perwujudan nyata dari pria populer, sedangkan dirinya? Sakura dengan kawat gigi dan kacamata bulat. Sungguh ironis / Jadi dia sudah menjadi kekasihnya? Dengan penampilannya yang berubah dan seorang kekasih yang tampan.


Disclaimer **Masashi Kishimoto**

Kegiatan klub telah berakhir sekitar setengah jam yang lalu. Tidak. Sakura sama sekali tidak masuk klub manapun semenjak dia masuk ke high school. Belum, dirinya belum tertarik dengan klub manapun yang tersedia di high school. Mungkin dia bisa mencoba menjadi pemandu sorak seperti dua tahun lalu saat dirinya masih di junior high school. Tetapi dengan penampilannya yang saat ini. Dia pikir kapten basket pun akan mengernyit tidak terima jika berada dalam gerombolan gadis-gadis pemandu sorak.

Sakura memakai kaos putih dengan tuisan 'FREEDOM' yang dicetak besar di depan. Berlapis jaket hodie berwarna sama dan celana jeans yang enggan dia buang ke tempat sampah. Sakura terlalu sayang menjadikan celananya yang robek disana-sini menjadi seonggok sampah yang tak bernilai. Jadi dia memotong celananya agar mejadi hot pants yang dipaksakan.

Dan sama sekali tidak seksi, menurutnya.

Ditambah kacamata dengan lensa tebal dan kawat gigi yang menjaga giginya terlihat proposional. Tapi sebaliknya. Sakura merasa kawat giginya terlalu mecolok dan membuat semua orang takut. Yah, kacamata dan mulut berpagar adalah bencana di senior high school.

Jadi siapa yang akan suka jika dia berada di barisan cheerleader dengan penampilannya yang sekarang? Sakura mengangkat bahunya.

Sakura memang tidak masuk klub manapun. Tapi dia masih punya kegiatan yang lebih menarik di perpustakaan. Mencari buku kedokteran sebagai kedok dan meminjam novel historical romance yang membuat pipinya memanas. Selagi dirinya menunggu kakaknya yang berada di klub basket sekolah. Klub yang paling berpengaruh dan sangat populer.

Lihat! Dia dan kakaknya adalah kebalikan yang ironis.

Kakaknya, Haruno Sasori adalah perwujudan nyata dari pria populer yang direbutkan oleh merak betina. Sedangkan dirinya? Sakura bahkan pernah mendengar jika dirinya beruntung dipungut sebagai adik oleh Sasori. Sungguh ironis dan Sakura tidak menyangkalnya.

Dia menerima pesan dari Sasori saat kakinya membawa ke luar gedung. Sasori sudah berada di parkiran, begitu isi pesannya. Dia akan menuju kesana secepatnya dan pulang untuk membaca novel-novel ini. Bibirnya tak bisa untuk tak tersenyum bahagia hingga kawat giginya terlihat.

Sampai di tempat dimana mobil kesayangan Sasori terparkir rapi. Dirinya tak menemukan kakaknya yang berambut merah menunggunya disana. Membenarkan frame kacamatanya yang sedikit melorot di hidungnya. Sakura menemukan kepala merah itu. Sasori memang sudah berada di parkiran. Tapi hanya berjarak beberapa meter dari lapangan basket dan masih bersama gerombolan populernya.

Matanya menatap jengkel Sasori yang dengan jelas melihatnya dan seolah-seolah Sakura belum berada di samping mobilnya. Kakaknya mengabaikannya untuk gerombolan populernya.

Sakura melihat ada Naruto, sepupunya yang mejadi kapten basket. Yah, sepupunya tampan dengan kulit eksotis dan lebih populer karena senyum lima jarinya diantara para gadis. Tapi sayang dia sudah berkencan dengan gadis manis yang sopan bernama Hinata Hyuuga.

Ada beberapa orang yang Sakura kenal. Serta seorang lagi yang berdiri diantara Sasori dan Naruto, Uchiha Sasuke. Dia pemain yang paling berbakat di tim. Dengan postur tubuh dan wajah seputih porselen, dan jangan lupakan tatapan mematikannya. Dia lebih, lebih, dan lebih populer diantara keduanya.

Sasuke adalah santapan menggiurkan di pagi hari bagi gadis-gadis yang mencoba merayunya. Tapi dia masih single. Atau memang tak ingin memiliki sebuah hubungan. Pria macam Sasuke akan dengan mudah mendapat gadis-gadis dengan sekali lirikan mata.

Sakura bertemu pandang dengan mata Sasuke. Sakura mencoba untuk tidak membalasnya dengan memamerkan giginya yang berpagar. Sehingga dia menatap Sasori sebelum menunduk dan mengetik sesuatu di ponselnya.

'Kau pembohong sialan. Cepat atau aku akan merusak mobilmu yang mewah ini.'

Sakura menekan send. Kemudian menyandar di badan mobil. Sasori sepertinya telah menerima pesannya dan membacanya. Sebelum segerombolan cheerleader menghancurkan semuanya. Sasori mengabaikannya dengan merangkul bahu Shion. Sialan Sasori, umpatnya dalam hati.

Sebenarnya Sakura bisa menunggu Sasori dengan melihatnya saat latihan. Tapi dia sama sekali tak menginginkan itu. Dirinya hanya menonton Sasori ketika ada pertandingan besar seperti pertandingan regional. Sakura lebih memilih menjadi kutu buku yang membosankan daripada harus melihat pandangan menilai dari sekelompok gadis pemandu sorak di lapangan karena penampilannya.

Terlalu banyak pandangan menilai dari orang-orang karena penampilannya dan sebagai adik Sasori. Alasan itulah dia tidak berminat untuk mendaftarkan diri sebagai salah satu dari gadis-gadis itu. Walaupun dengan bakatnya, dia bisa menyingkirkan beberapa gadis itu.

Ini akan menjadi lama, batinnya. Dia melihat Sasori yang malah memeluk Shion. Jadi Sakura memutuskan membuka sebungkus permen dari kantung jaketnya. Dia melihat Sasuke dengan wajah yang terusik berjalan ke arahnya. Maksudnya mobilnya.

Mobil Sasuke dan Sasori selalu terparkir bersebelahan. Entah karena kebetulan atau mereka memang memiliki hubungan yang kuat sebagai rekan satu tim. Sakura tertawa, Sasori memang lebih memilih Sasuke daripada sepupu mereka yang berisik.

Sakura membenarkan kacamata bulatnya saat Sasuke hanya berjarak tiga langkah darinya. Dia tak ingin terlihat mencoba menggodanya dengan membuka jaket hodie-nya. "Kenapa kau tak sekalian membawa kakakku kemari?" yah sapaan yang baik Sakura, rutuknya dalam hati.

Sasuke menyeringai, dia membuat Sakura ingin melepas jaketnya. Badannya terasa gerah seketika. Jadi dia memasukkan permen lollipop ke dalam mulutnya.

Mata Sasuke melihat bibir Sakura sebelum menatap mata yang berada dibalik kacamata bulat, "Kau tahu jika wakil kapten tak akan mau jika ku ajak," ujar Sasuke mengikuti Sakura bersandar di mobilnya yang artinya berhadapan dengan Sakura.

Wakil kapten dan ketua cheers memiliki hubungan. Sakura melupakannya dan kembali mengingatnya karena kemarin malam dia melihat buku tugas Shion di mobil si kepala merah, Sasori.

"Kalau begitu aku tak jadi menyalahkanmu," balas Sakura sebelum mengemut kembali permennya.

Sasuke tak melewatkan hal itu dan dengan terang-terangan menatap bibir Sakura. "Aku akan menemanimu kalau begitu." Suaranya terdengar lebih dalam.

Sakura mendongak menatap Sasuke yang balas menatapnya. Jika bukan karena dia adik Sasori yang berteman dengan Sasuke. Sakura akan mengira jika Sasuke sedang mencoba membully dirinya. Ingatlah dengan penampilan dan wajahnya. Sasuke tak mungkin sedang merayunya karena dia tengah menunggu kakaknya.

"Terimakasih." Sakura kembali membenarkan kacamatanya.

"Hn."

Kembali melirik Sasori yang sepertinya masih enggan berjalan untuk menemui adiknya yang berambut pink. Penampilan yang jauh dari populer dan rambut berwarna pink. Sakura merasa penampilannya tak lebih seperti maskot di pertandingan basket kakaknya. Sakura memutar permennya didepan bibir lalu mengemutnya.

.

.

Sasuke tak lagi bersandar di mobilnya. Dia berdiri tegak dihadapan Sakura. Selangkah saja maka tak ada jarak diantara keduanya. Jika Sasuke mengulurkan tangannya dia akan dengan mudah mengukung Sakura diantara tubuhnya dan mobil Sasori.

Dan Sasuke memilih melangkah mendekat. Sakura menatapnya dengan tatapan polos dari balik kacamata bulatnya. Yang sama sekali tak membantu untuk menutupi mata indahnya. Sakura mengeluarkan permen dari mulutnya. Sasuke mengerling menatap bibir Sakura yang mengkilap. Sepertinya gadis itu gagal untuk menutup mulutnya─bibirnya─ karena terhalang oleh kawat gigi.

Jika saja Sasori─dengan tidak tepat waktu─ muncul diantara dia dan Sakura. Mungkin dia akan berakhir di lapangan basket dengan Sasori. Menghadapi kemarahan wakil kapten karena mencoba mencuri ciuman adiknya.

"Ayo pulang," ujar Sasori. Sasuke menegakkan tubuhnya yang mendadak menjadi kaku dan merogoh kunci mobilnya di dalam ransel.

"Sebaiknya kau menyuapku dengan cookies kismis nanti," ucap Sakura dengan nada kesal.

"Yo, Sasuke!" Sasori mengabaikan kekesalan adiknya.

Sasuke berhasil membuka pintu mobilnya. Dia melempar ranselnya ke belakang di kursi penumpang. Mengangguk dan bergumam rendah membalas sapaan Sasori yang terlambat. Dirinya masih dibelakang kemudi sampai suara mesin mobil Sasori membawa adiknya pergi dari parkiran.

Dia hampir kehilangan kendali tadi. Tapi siapa yang tahan jika seorang gadis bermain-main dengan permen diujung bibirnya dan dihadapan seorang laki-laki. Sakura membuatnya kehilangan kontrol atas tubuhnya tadi sejenak. Hanya sejenak yang menimbulkan dampak yang menyebalkan.

Sasuke mendengus dalam umpatannya sebelum suara deru mobilnya melewati gerbang. Setidaknya dia akan memastikan tidak ada anak laki-laki yang akan mendekati Sakura selain dirinya. Pengecualian untuk Sasori dan Naruto. Dirinya tak akan lagi menunggu.

.

.

"Kalau begitu naik bus sekolah," saran Sasori dan langsung diberi pelototan ganas dari Sakura.

Semenjak keluar dari parkiran perdebatan ini takkan berhenti begitu saja. Sakura tidak akan, tidak tidak. Dia harus mendengar kakaknya meminta maaf. "Itu tidak adil. Aku hanya berjarak setahun lebih muda darimu tapi kenapa kau yang mendapat sebuah mobil. Aku juga ingin," protes Sakura.

"Katakan itu di depan ibu."

"Oke, aku akan mengatakan bahwa kau diam-diam pergi ke kelab dan mengatakannya sesuai saranmu pada ibu." Satu ultimatum baru saja dikeluarkan.

"Kau bercanda." Seolah hanya kalimat itu yang bisa Sasori keluarkan dari mulutnya. Tetapi sepertinya adiknya akan menjadi anak pembangkang kali ini, "Baiklah dua toples cookies di meja belajarmu malam ini."

Keputusan yang bijak, Sakura tersenyum. Tapi masih belum cukup. Dia mengangkat tangannya memberi Sasori dengan tiga jari, "Tiga, tiga toples cookies dengan kismis di meja belajar."

"Kau sedang memerasku?"

"Aku sedang bernegosiasi denganmu," jawabnya enteng. Sasori menatap adiknya dengan tatapan tak percaya.

"Fine."

Dan Sakura tersenyum lebar memamerkan kawat giginya kepada kakaknya. "Kau yang terbaik." Mencium pipi kiri kakaknya.

Sasori tampak keberatan karena tulang pipinya terantuk pagar Sakura. "Kapan kau melepas itu?"

"Sabtu lusa. Dan gigiku akan tampak menawan."

"Gigimu akan kehilangan pesonanya kalau begitu." Sakura memukul lengan Sasori dengan sangat keras.

Dia memalingkan wajahnya keluar jendela saat Sasori turun untuk membeli tiga toples cookies untuknya. Bibirnya berkedut. Novel dan cookies, tak ada yang lebih bahagia dari itu semua.

Tiba-tiba ingatannya kembali kebeberapa saat lalu. Ketika sebelum Sasori datang dan menghancurkan harapannya. Sakura tak pernah sekalipun manaruh hati kepada Sasuke, sekarang ataupun dua tahun lalu. Tapi tadi dengan sangat jelas Sasuke seperti ingin menciumnya daripada memukul kawat giginya.

Jika saja wajahnya tak sedekat itu tadi mungkin dirinya tak akan berpikiran seperti itu. Yah seperti teman kakakmu yang akan menciummu tanpa berpikir kau punya pagar di giginya.

Sakura mencabut permen dari mulutnya. Ketika Sasuke entah karena di mobil Sasori ada sesuatu atau dengan sengaja mendekat ke tubuhnya. Dia mendongak ketika Sasuke yang sejak tadi menatap bibirnya. Dia berusaha menutup mulutnya─menyembunyikan kawat giginya. Namun gagal, jadi Sakura membiarkannya sedikit terbuka─karena seperti itulah biasanya. Ketika wajah Sasuke mendekat dan matanya yang tajam itu melihat tepat ke matanya. Tubuhnya sama sekali tak bisa digerakkan.

Bahkan sempat terpikirkan olehnya untuk merangkulkan lengannya ke leher Sasuke. Untungnya atau sialnya itu tak terjadi dan Sasori datang.

Sakura tak akan berpikir bahwa hal itu disengaja. Mungkin karena Sasuke belum memiliki teman kencan. Atau tipe sepertinya yang notabene-nya adalah bad boy menganggap adik temannya bisa menjadi mainannya di waktu senggang.

Sakura dengan penampilan badutnya dan Sasuke dengan penampilan pria seksi tak akan pernah bersatu. Kecuali Sakura adalah gadis terakhir di bumi. Atau sekalipun iya, sepertinya Sasuke lebih memilih mati. Begitulah yang Sakura pikirkan.

.

.

Sakura mungkin akan mengumpat sepanjang jalan dengan kawat giginya. Ini semua krena ulah Sasori. Memaksanya untuk datang ke sekolah di hari Sabtu untuk mengantarkan catatan harian klub basket.

'Sangat penting dan mendesak. Sekotak muffin dan setoples cookies untukmu.'

Jika bukan karena dia kakakku dan makanan manis itu. Sakura takkan repot-repot ke sekolah. Dan kabar buruknya ayah dan ibunya akan ke pesta kantor sore nanti dan mendapati dirinya yang harus ke dokter gigi. Menyebalkan.

Satu umpatan meluncur dari mulutnya. Menaikkan kacamatanya yang melorot di hidungnya. Mulai mencari si kepala merah Sasori di lapangan basket. Di lapangan basket. Yap, di lapangan basket yang dia benci dengan gadis pemandu sorak dan gadis-gadis lainnya yang berpakaian minim. Sakura akan memaki Sasori nanti.

Sasori baru menghampirinya saat Sakura hampir masuk ke tengah lapangan.

"Terimakasih, sister." Sasori tersenyum lebar. Seperti terhibur dengan wajah tak suka Sakura.

"Kau harus membayarku lebih," ancam Sakura kembali membenarkan kacamatanya.

Sasori tertawa dengan wajah merengut adiknya, "Tentu saja, aku akan mengantarmu dan tunggu aku disana." Menunjuk bangku penonton yang ditempati oleh gadis-gadis yang Sakura benci.

Mau tak mau dengan langkah yang sengaja dihentakkan dia menuju bangku penonton. Lagipula dia tak ingin pulang naik bus dan ke tempat dokter Kabuto dengan taksi. Sakura menyayangi uangnya. Untuk kali ini.

Sakura tak sepenuhnya menikmati permainan Sasori karena cekikikan dari gadis dibawahnya. Dadanya terlihat ingin keluar karena pakaian ketat itu. membuat Sakura mendengus dan menggerutu berkali-kali. Inilah alasan dia tak pernah melihat sesi latihan Sasori sekalipun dia ingin.

Gadis-gadis itu kembali berteriak karena lemparan Naruto. Sakura melihat Sasuke yang menatapnya dari tengah lapangan. Sakura ragu Sasuke menatapnya atau sedang menggoda gadis-gadis di bawahnya.

"Sasuke sangat seksi dengan keringat di tubuhnya," ucap salah satu gadis. Membuat Sakura mengernyit.

Sakura melihat Sasuke yag sedang me-drible bola. Tapi dia sedikit sependapat dengan gadis-gadis itu. Sasuke memang seksi.

Sakura merutuki dirinya karena merona hanya dengan melihat Sasuke yang menyisir rambut basahnya. Sial!

.

.

"Jadi pestanya maju?" tanya Sasori menunggu lampu hijau menyala.

Sakura mengangguk, "Bahkan aku sudah menyiapkan dress yang bagus," ucapnya muram.

Sasori meliriknya, memutar kemudi karena lampu hijau sudah menyala dengan durasi 60 detik. "Setidaknya gigimu akan terbebas kali ini. Dan, mana ada anak seumuranmu yang masih ikut ke pesta kantor?"

"Tentu saja ada." Menunjuk dirinya sendiri.

"Kau hanya menyukai dessertnya saja."

"Siapa yang tak suka gula dan makanan manis?"

"Hanya anak kecil dan umurmu sebentar lagi tujuh belas, jika kau lupa."

"Aku ingat," menjawab cepat. Membenarkan posisi kacamata. Sakura telah memikirkan beberapa rencana setelah giginya terbebas.

Sasori memarkir mobilnya di sisi jalan, "Jadi kau akan memakai rok Senin depan?" dia tahu adiknya tak akan mau memakai rok dengan kawat gigi di mulutnya. Pengecualian untuk kacamata bulat besarnya.

"Yap, aku tak ingin mempermalukan diri dengan memakai rok dengan pagar di gigiku." Sakura menggendik. Melepas seatbelt yang mengamankannya sepanjang perjalanan. Dia akan terlihat lebih culun jika memaki rok atau dress ke sekolah dengan kawat di giginya. "Dan sebentar lagi aku bisa memakainya."

"Tapi Matsuri melakukannya selama empat tahun," ujar Sasori mencoba membandingkan.

Sakura menatap Sasori dengan pandangan 'Kau pasti sedang bercanda' dan Sasori tertawa. "Kau tak pernah mencobanya Sakura. Kau terlalu malu dengan kawat itu di gigimu."

Sakura mengabaikan Sasori. Lebih memilih bertemu dokter Kabuto dan sesegera mungkin melepas kawat ini.

Dua tahun yang lalu saat Sakura masih menjadi anggota team cheerleader. Giginya dalam keadaan yang baik, walau ada gingsul. Tapi tak membuat orang-orang membencinya. Hingga saat sesi latihan mereka tiap minggunya. Saat Sakura sedang di lempar ke udara dan mencoba berdiri di punggung temannya. Kakinya tak berpijak dengan benar dan membuatnya jatuh. Bibirnya sobek dan ayahnya memutuskan untuk mengawat giginya. Agar gingsul itu rata dengan teman giginya yang lain dan tak melukainya lagi. Seolah Sakura akan terjatuh untuk kesekian kalinya.

Dia keluar dari tim dan merubah penampilannya. Ditambah penglihatanya yang mengharuskannya selalu memakai kacamata. Diusianya saat itu dia tak mungkin nekat memakai lensa kotak atau dia akan berakhir mengenaskan di tangan ibunya jika ketahuan.

Penampilannya yang sekarang berawal dari kawat gigi. Teman-teman setimnya mengiginkan Sakura kembali tapi Sakura menolak. Dia tak akan mempermalukan dirinya dengan kawat gigi ketika dia dilempar dan tersenyum ke arah penonton. Itu takkan terjadi.

"Kau akan membuat cermin itu pecah karena tak kuat dengan pesona gigimu." Sasori menahan tawanya.

Sakura mengerling jengkel kembali memamerkan giginya tanpa kawat. Benar-benar sempurna.

"Hey Sakura," panggil Sasori ditengah-tengah konsentrasinya mengemudi.

"Hm?"

"Ayo ke pesta Karin bersamaku." Suaranya terdengar memohon.

"Hm…" gumamku tak jelas, tapi setelah Sakura cerna kalimatnya baik-baik, "APA?!"

"Ayo ke pesta Karin besok malam," ulang Sasori. Kakaknya tak sedang terbentur tembok keras kan? Siapa yang mau mengajak adiknya ke pesta temannya jika Sasori punya kekasih?

Sakura sepenuhnya menatap Sasori dengan wajah terkejut, "Kau tak sedang membuatku menjadi tameng kan?" Sasori menggeleng, "Ada apa dengan Shion?" tanyanya penasaran.

Sasori tak menjawabnya, "Pakailah dress yang ingin kau pakai ke pesta kantor ayah."

Sasori pasti gila dan Sakura lebih gila karena menerima ajakan kakaknya. Mana ada yang akan membawa adiknya sendiri ke pesta seorang gadis populer jika dengan amat jelas kakaknya sedang berkencan. Atau jika mereka tak lagi berkencan. Jadi mereka sudah… wow! Sakura tertawa. Sasori begitu menyukai Shion dan malah mengajaknya ke pesta Karin. Kakaknya memang terbentur tembok dengan amat keras.

Setelah negosiasi yang alot dengan beberapa iming-iming desert yang akan disajikan di pesta Karin. Sakura menerimanya dan mengabaikan bahwa kakaknya sedang mengencani ketua cheerleader. Baiklah kalau begitu, dia akan berias dan memakai dress yang telah dia siapkan. Penampilannya akan berubah bukan mulai Senin besok. Tapi malam ini.

Minggu malam, Sakura melihat Sasori telah siap dengan coat-nya yang berwarna cokelat. Penampilannya akan membuat kakaknya terkejut.

"Dasi kupu-kupu yang bagus," puji Sakura yang sebenarnya memberitahu kakaknya bahwa dirinya siap.

Sasori bukan hanya terkejut, dia benar-benar tekejut. Bahkan mengabaikan dering ponselnya. Sakura melebarkan senyumnya. Dres berwarna hijau pastel yang tertutup hingga lututnya. Dengan heels bertali warna putih. Sakura berputar untuk memamerkan punggungnya.

Sasori sangat, sangat, dan sangat terkejut melihat bagian punggung Sakura. "Kau yakin ibu mengijinkamu memakai dress seperti ini ke pesta kantor ayah?" dengan tatapan tak percaya dan kurang setuju.

Dress-nya memang tertutup dibagian dada dan roknya yang sedikit mengembang sepanjang selutut. Tapi dibagian punggung terekspos. Dengan tali yang menyilang sampai di pinggangnya. Sangat cocok untuk ke pesta teman Sasori yang populer itu.

"Tentu saja bukan. Itu dress yang lain. Kau bilang pesta ini pesta desert dengan dresscoat formal." Sasori mengangguk tapi sepertinya kurang setuju melihat punggung adiknya hanya tertutup oleh tali-tali yang sama sekali tidak membantu.

"Kau tak bisa…"

"Tidak," jawab Sakura cepat. Dia tahu Sasori memintanya untuk mengganti dress atau batal mengajaknya ke pesta. "Sasori kau tak bisa menarik kata-katamu. Dan itu berlaku padaku."

"Baiklah, tapi kau benar-benar berbeda, adik. Inikah efek gigimu yang terbebas?" Sasori mengulurkan tangannya. Seperti adegan ketika seseorang akan mengajakmu berdansa.

Sakura tertawa menyambutnya.

"Ayo buat mereka terkejut," ucap Sasori dalam. Matanya menyiratkan ambisi baru.

Sakura ragu-ragu mengangguk. Semoga bukan untuk membuat Shion cemburu, batinnya berharap. Shion pernah secara terang-terangan mengatakan bahwa tak ada gadis yang bisa membuatnya cemburu kecuali Sakura. Padahal dia hanyalah seorang adik. Firasatnya buruk tentang ini.

.

.

Pesta Karin adalah pesta yang menakjubkan. Sasori tak berbohong ketika mengatakan ada banyak dessert. Matanya berbinar bahagia. Sasori mengamit lengannya. Beberapa orang bahkan belum menyadari bahwa yang digandeng Sasori adalah adiknya sendiri.

Kakaknya menggiringnya ke gerombolan populernya. Teman-teman satu klub-nya. Sakura hanya bisa tersenyum kaku. Dia melihat Sasuke tak jauh darinya berdiri dengan coat berwarna monokrom dan dasi kupu-kupu. Sasuke jauh lebih tampan dari kakaknya.

Sakura menikmati dessert yang tersaji dengan tatapan beberapa orang yang mulai mengenali dirinya tanpa kawat gigi dan kacamata bulat. Dia melepas kacamata dan menggantinya dengan lensa kontak berwarna bening. Mengambil potongan cake ditemani Naruto. Hingga dia melihat Shion menatapnya dengan tatapan membunuh. Sakura berharap Shion tak berakhir menjadi istri Sasori kelak. Dia tak ingin punya kakak ipar yang dengan amat jelas membencinya.

"Shion menatap kesini. Hey, Sasori." Sakura menarik kakaknya mendekat. Sepertinya firasatnya benar. "Dia berjalan kesini. Kau tak ingin menghampirinya? Dia terlihat ingin mencekikku."

Sasori menatap Shion dengan tatapan yang tak bisa Sakura artikan. Marah, sedih, kecewa? Entahlah. Sakura bersyukur Sasori memilih menghampiri Shion daripada membiarkannya mencekik Sakura.

"Mereka kenapa?" Naruto bertanya dengan mulut penuh dengan kue krim.

"Bukankah kau seharusnya tahu?"

"Mereka baik-baik saja kemarin. Hey Sakura, aku ke toilet sebentar yah." Naruto dengan terburu-buru mencari toilet. Dia memang kapten basket dan tampan. Tapi sifat dan sikapnya sama sekali tidak mencerminkan semuanya.

Sakura tak peduli dengan pestanya dan tanpa kakaknya disampingnya. Asalkan ada makanan manis dirinya cukup betah. Hingga sebuah tangan menyentuh pinggangnya kemudian naik mengelus kulit punggungnya.

"Aku tak pernah tahu jika adik Sasori bisa secantik ini," ucapnya. Sakura kenal pria ini. Dia teman Sasori dari kelas matematika. Namanya Suigetsu.

Sakura tersenyum kaku mencoba menghindar. Tapi gagal karena tangan Suigetsu semakin berani. Dia berharap Naruto kembali atau kakaknya yang entah dimana melihatnya. "Aku..." Sakura tak bisa melanjutkan ucapannya. Karena Sasuke memotongnya lebih dulu.

Sakura tak tahu tepatnya kapan Sasuke telah berdiri disampingnya. "Juugo mencarimu."

"Dia bisa menemuiku."

"Juugo mencarimu," ulang Sasuke yang terdengar menakutkan di telinga Sakura. Dia melihat Sasuke. Rahangnya kaku dengan tatapan mata tajam yang sedang melihatnya.

Suigetsu sepertinya tak ingin mencari masalah, "Oke, aku mundur. Bersenang-senanglah, Sasuke." lalu meninggalkan Sakura bersama Sasuke.

"Terimakasih," ucap Sakura tulus. Dia menunduk seperti merasa bersalah sekaligus takut menatap mata Sasuke.

"Hn."

.

.

Pesta Karin cukup berbeda dari pesta-pesta yang diadakan oleh teman-temannya. Mengharuskan tamu yang hadir memakai drescout yang sudah ditentukan. Dan tema pesta yang sangat berbeda dari biasanya. Karin seperti putri raja seperti impian sejak kecil. Dengan makanan manis dimana-mana.

Membuat Sasuke enggan untuk mencicipi. Dia memakai coat pilihan ibunya. Sasuke mengabaikan beberapa lirikan gadis-gadis dengan pakaian yang memamerkan lekuk tubuh mereka. Membuat mata Sasuke risih hingga dia melihat Sasori menggandeng seseorang.

Dia menatapnya hingga berdiri dihadapannya. Seseorang itu adalah Sakura. Tanpa kacamata dan kawat gigi. Begitu mempesona. Jika saja hanya ada dirinya dan Sakura di ruangan ini. Mungkin Sakura akan berakhir di atas meja dengan dirinya diatasanya.

Sasuke harus menyapa beberapa temannya yang lain. Sebenarnya dia enggan meninggalkan gerombolannya. Atau lebih tepatnya Sakura karena beberapa mata pria menatap Sakura sebagai incaran yang pas untuk mengakhiri malam pesta.

Tapi setidaknya gadis itu bersama Sasori dan Naruto. Sasuke menyapa beberapa temannya, ber-tos dengan gaya anak muda. Hanya sebentar matanya teralih dari Sakura. Gadis itu telah berdiri sendirian bersama tangan Suigetsu di punggung terbukanya.

Padahal dia telah menahan dirinya untuk tidak menyentuhkan jari-jarinya disana. Dan kini telah disentuh oleh pria dengan gigi gergaji.

Sasuke mendekat dengan wajah yang datar dan rahang mengatup keras, "Juugo mencarimu."

"Dia bisa menemuiku."

Jika dia tidak menghormati Karin sebagai kekasih kakaknya. Maka akan dengan mudah dia mematahkan jari-jari Suigetsu dan membuat keributan. "Juugo mencarimu," dengan suara yang lebih dalam dan mengancam.

Setelah kepergian Suigetsu keheningan terjadi. Sakura tampak gelisah di sampingnya.

"Kau tak seharusnya memakai pakaian terbuka disini," ucapnya.

Sakura menatapnya. Terlihat marah dan tak terima. "Lalu apa yang harus kupakai? Kostum kyuubi?"

Sasuke menoleh menghadapkan seluruh tubuhnya ke Sakura. Kenapa gadis itu malah membawa-bawa maskot klub basketnya. "Hn?"

Sakura memalingkan wajahnya, "Aku ingin pulang. Dimana Sasori?" tanya gadis itu bukan kepada Sasuke. Dengan amat jelas dia mengabaikannya.

Sakura membuka sling bag-nya. Mengambil ponsel dan mengetik sebuah pesan untuk Sasori. Hidungnya mengerut dengan bibir mencebik, terlihat sangat kesal.

"Ada apa?" tanya Sasuke. Matanya tak lepas menatap bibir Sakura. Dia ingin merasakannya.

"Sasori sedang mengantar Shion." Jawab Sakura nampak semakin kesal.

"Mau aku antar?" tawarnya.

Sakura menatapnya, ternyata Sakura memakai softlens bening. Tapi matanya tetap terlihat begitu memikat walaupun ada kilat jengkel disana. Gadis itu diam sejenak seperti sedang memepertimbangkan sesuatu.

"Aku akan menunggu Naruto, dia sedang di toilet," putusnya, membuat desah kecewa dari Sasuke.

Setelah lima belas menit berlalu. Sakura memutuskan menelpon Naruto. Gadis itu meliriknya resah seperti tak ada pilihan lain. "Dia juga sudah berada di rumah," ucapnya menatap mata Sasuke ragu dan tak ada pilihan. "diarenya parah," tambah Sakura.

"Ayo!" Sasuke mengajaknya. Sakura bergeming. "Atau kau ingin tetap tinggal?"

"Aku tak ingin merepotkanmu."

"Kau adik Sasori," dan gadis yang aku suka, tambahnya dalam hati.

Sasuke manarik tangan Sakura. Dalam perjalanan keheningan melingkupi keduanya. Tak ada satupun dari mereka memulai obrolan. Hingga mobil Sasuke berada di depan gerbang rumah Sakura.

"Terimakasih," ujar Sakura membuka seatbelt.

"Hn."

Gumaman tak jelas dari Sasuke. Sakura memainkan sling bag di tangannya. "Terimakasih juga untuk yang tadi." melirik Sasuke.

"Kau harus lebih berhati-hati jika tak ada Sasori atau Naruto di sekitarmu."

Sakura seketika terlihat marah, "Aku hampir tujuh belas. Memang kenapa jika aku berpenampilan seperti ini dan seorang pria menggodaku?"

Sasuke terlihat sama marahnya. Tatapannya tajam menatap Sakura, "Karena kau tak seharusnya berpenampilan seperti ini di pesta teman kakakmu."

Sakura tak terima. Apa salahnya dengan penampilannya? Dia hanya ingin merubah sedikit imejnya. Dan juga, Sasori yang mengajaknya bukan Sakura yang memaksa untuk ikut. Tapi kenapa malah Sasuke menyalahkannya?

"Aku─" seru protesnya terpotong. Karena bibirnya telah ditekan keras oleh bibir Sasuke.

Sakura kaget dan membuka mulut. Yang sepertinya kesalahan besar karena detik berikutnya Sasuke telah menggunakan lidahnya. Tangan Sasuke menarik tengkuknya sedangkan tangan yang lain melingkar di pinggangnya.

Sakura menutup mata, kedua tangannya menahan dada Sasuke. sling bag-nya entah jatuh kemana. Pipinya memerah dengan napas terengah saat Sasuke melepas pagutan mereka.

Sakura menunduk tak berani menatap mata Sasuke. Tangan Sasuke yang tadi menekan tengkuknya menarik dagunya. Sasuke menatapnya dengan tatapan lembut, "Kau tak seharusnya memamerkan punggungmu."

Sakura terlihat akan protes, namun Sasuke memotongnya.

"Kau membuatku gila dengan pakaianmu," ujar Sasuke kembali mendekatkan wajahnya. Mengecup bibir Sakura yang terasa sangat manis dan lembut. Hanya kecupan lembut dan ringan.

Sakura tak dapat berkata-kata, jadi Sasuke memutuskan melanjutkan kalimatnya. "Aku telah lama menyukaimu tapi kau selalu menutup diri." Tangannya mengelus punggung terbuka Sakura, "kau membuatku frustasi." Menarik tali yang menyilang membuat Sakura terkesiap.

Sasuke menyeringai. Sakura yang merona sangat cantik. Dia sangat sabar dengan prosesnya.

Sakura membuka mulut namun kemudian menutupnya kembali. Dia menatap Sasuke. Tangannya yang masih berada di dada Sasuke kini menarik coatnya. Sakura terkejut karena berani melakukannya.

Sasuke tak menyia-nyiakan hal itu lalu kembali menarik Sakura kedalam ciuman yang panjang, manis, dan membuatnya bergejolak.

Sakura mengalungkan lengannya di leher Sasuke. Dia tersenyum diantara bibir Sasuke. Sakura tak menyangka jika Sasuke selama ini menyukainya. Mungkin itulah alasan mengapa Sasuke selalu terlihat sendirian.

"Jadi kita berkencan?" tanya Sakura disela embusan napasnya. Sasuke baru saja melepas ciuman mereka yang bergairah.

"Tak mungkin tidak."

Sakura tertawa, kembali mengecup Sasuke. Jadi dia menjadi kekasih Sasuke? hari Senin akan sangat mengejutkan. Dengan penampilannya yang berubah dan seorang kekasih yang tampan.

Tidak ada yang lebih sempurna lagi.

.

.

[END]

 **A/n :**

Apa ini?! Omegat aku ga nyangka bisa nulis scene yang kek gitu. Salahkan imajinasiku yang ga bisa ditahan. Setidaknya ini buat pemanasan lah setelah hibernasi setelah sekia lama, hehehe semoga suka yaa

Terimakasih karena kamu menyempatkan diri untuk membaca fic ini.

Komen di kotak review?

 **Aiyu**


End file.
